Please?
by xxmegzzxxvampire.loverxx001
Summary: Charlie gets abusive. Renees not in the picture at all. He takes any anger that he has out on his daughters Bella and Anna. Cullens see whats happening. Can they stop it. Bad summ please read I think that you'll find a true meaning.
1. Hospital

**I don't own stephanie meyers twilight or her characters. But, i do own Anna. Go anna. :)**

Chapter one

The hospital

Bellas POV

I stumbled up the stairs not daring to look behind me. I managed to make it up without falling. I could hear his loud steel-toed boots on our hardwood floor. It only made me want to run faster. But when you put a clumsy person and running faster together, you don't get a very good mix. I fell just before opening the door. When I finally got up Charlie was almost upon me. I didn't panic this time thinking of my sister.

As I opened the door I found Anna in the corner with her knees to her chest. When I was inside the door she looked up with tear stains down her face. Charlie was finally up the stairs and grabbed me by my neck.

"Where the fuck is my dinner, you good for nothing whore!" Charlie screamed or slurred, Anna was terrified, he had never hit me in front of her. Though it didn't matter, he was drunk. He threw me against the wall and I fell into a heap.

"BELLA!" Anna screamed. She was at my side in an instant; she wasn't as clumsy as me.

"N-n-o-OO!!!" I screamed at her. If she got in Charlie's way he would just hit her. It hurt to scream. It didn't stop Anna though; she leapt in front of me.

"If you hit Bella one more time…" She couldn't say police. Charlie was the police.

"Your gunna what?" Charlie slurred he only had a few more conscience minutes before he was out. I could tell, his words were becoming more and more slurred.

All of a sudden he took Anna by the neck and threw her to the other side of the room. I wanted to help but I could tell my ankle was broken and my vision was blurry. I still tried to get up; when Charlie saw me trying he came over and kicked me in the ribs 1,2,3,4,5 times.

"Next time you won't forget my dinner will you?" He really didn't want an answer. With that he looked around a minute like he was confused. Seen Anna lying on the floor he mumbled,

"Gunna be just like her sister." Huffed and left to go watch some baseball. When he was gone I got up, ignoring the pleas from my body not to, and went to go see the damage done to my sister that was only 8 years old. This beating was not nearly as bad as usual.

Though it was in some ways because Anna got hurt this time.

"Anna, Anna can you hear me?" She was very little and she had been thrown a good ten feet. She mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I picked her up carefully and laid her on the bed. I pulled up her shirt to reveal some major bruises.

She had broken at least 2 ribs, 3 at the most. I looked at her neck to make sure she didn't break it. But I couldn't tell. She needed to go to the hospital. I went down stairs to find Charlie on the couch out like a light. It was the best time to take her. I got her coat and mine.

I put hers on her and carried her to the truck. It would be loud to start it up but it wouldn't wake Charlie.

I headed toward the hospital thinking of what to say happened. I could say that she is clumsy like me and fell down the stairs. I could get checked to saying I tried to catch her but she pulled me down with her. Yeah, that seems like the swan girls. That was our story. Anna tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up you'll hurt yourself." I warned. She didn't listen then she cringed at the pain.

"I told you so." I mocked. Then she got this pained look on her face. She started to remember what happened.

"Why does dad hurt us?" This was the worst question that I think I ever had to answer. We stopped at a red light and I pulled my hair up.

"Bella! What's on your neck?" It was the hand print from Charlie. I could cover it with my hair as it was on the back of my neck. I put my hair down as we drove into the parking lot. I got out and helped Anna out.

She didn't walk properly, but that was ok she fell down the stairs and brought me with her. Iet her lean on me. We walked in the doors and went to the desk. I was a regular here so she just handed me the paper.

"Who's this?" Melinda asked me.

"My little sister Anna I'll need paper work for her to."

"What happened?" She was digging in to the details.

"She fell down the stairs, tripped over her two own feet like me, I was coming down after her, tried to grab her and then she pulled me down with her."

I went to find a seat with Anna at my side. I finished the paper work in 20 minutes as it was hard because he had broken my wrist also. I put the papers at the front desk. I sat back down with Anna.

I told her what our story was to be. 25 minutes had gone by when the doctor I had seen for my last "Accidents" came in.

His name was Carlisle Cullen. His daughter's, Alice, Rose and I were good friends. Edward and I were a thing. But Charlie has been leaving bigger bruises on my arms and legs. So I couldn't see him as much. It hurt both of us.

"Ahh, Bella, I see that you have brought your sister with you. Did Bella make you fall down the stairs?" He asked as he led us to his normal examining room.

"More like the opposite way around." Anna replied in a sheepish tone. We walked in and He started on Anna first. It turns out that she had 3 broken ribs and 1 bruised rib. She had a very mild concussion. said that she would be just fine.

My turn came. He told me that I had a broken wrist, ankle and 2 bruised ribs and 3 broken. Just when I thought we were in the clear he saw the hand print on my neck. Much too big to be Anna's from the fall.

"Bella, Who's hand print is on the back of your neck? Don't tell me Anna's I know very well that that hand print is too big to be hers." Shit, we were almost home free. I wasn't a very good lier either.

"Umm. Charlie's." I wasn't going to tell him.

"Why might I ask?"

"You can't ask, lets go Anna." I took Anna's hand in mine and walked off without waiting for a reply.

* * *

Well what do you think You see this green button here

yeah look down, uh huh now click and review!!


	2. Necklace and The Truth

Chapter 2-Necklace and The Truth

Anna's POV

Bella took my hand and I could see the hurt In Carlisle's eyes as we walked out without telling him the truth. I wondered why Bella didn't tell him. He could make Charlie go away forever. We would never have to see him again. I can see why Bella didn't tell him though. We didn't have any other family except Renee. But she left after I was born, I never ever saw her.

I went to grab the necklace that Bella got me for my birthday. I always fiddled with it when I was nervous, but it wasn't in its usual place around my neck. I stopped.

"What's the matter Anna?" Bella asked me as I stopped.

"The necklace you got me. I had to take it off during my chest x-ray. Carlisle has it. I need to go back and get it." I turned and ran down the hall to the room we were just in.

He wasn't there. I figured that he had gone back to his office.

"Bella, you can go get the car he went to his office. I'm going to go get it." I didn't wait for her to respond but took off towards… well I didn't know where I was going. I saw a nurse.

"Where is Dr. Cullen's office?" I asked.

"Down the hall then turn left. It's the third door on the right." I said a quick thank you and took off. I couldn't lose that necklace. It was the only valuable thing I had.

Bella spent three months pay for it. It was a gold heart locket and had a picture of us and Charlie, when he was nice, and on the back it had inscribed, 'May one day it be like this again. 3 Bella.' I continued down the hall. I made the left then started to walk. One, two, three. Dr. C. Cullen, was written on the door.

I knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." Came his sweet voice from the other side of the door. I walked in and was greeted by the blonde man.

"Y-You-u... Hav-v-vee.. My-y.. Locket." I managed to say the last word without stuttering.

"Oh, yes I do. I was going to swing by after work to give it to you. But since you're here now you can have it. Here you go." He said as he walked around his desk and handed me my necklace.

"Anna, I would like to ask you something. Why was Charlie's hand print on Bella's neck?"

"Well… I'm not allowed to tell." I said as I sat down in a chair and looked down. I was wondering if I should tell. Debating. I didn't want to tell and Bella get mad. I did want to tell so we didn't have to deal with Charlie anymore. I didn't want mine or Bella's life in danger anymore.

"If Charlie's hitting one, or both of you, you should tell. It's illegal and he can go away for a long time. So, again, why is Charlie's hand print on Bella's neck?" I was going to tell him no matter how much Bella didn't want me to.

"Well… Charlie has hit Bella since I can remember. Whenever Bella knew that he was about to start she would tell me to go up the stairs and hide in our room. I could hear Bella's screams..." I was crying really bad at this point. Carlisle came over and lifted me into his lap as if I were as light as a feather. Even though I didn't really know him I just fell against him crying. He rubbed my back and shhhhhed me and told me everything was ok.

For the first time in my life I felt safe. I felt love from a father. Yes. A father. Not mine but a father.

"Today was the first time he ever hit me. Bella came walking, no stumbling into our room. Charlie was good at walking drunk. He came up the stairs and grabbed Bella by the neck and flung her across our room. I wanted to protect her so I jumped in front of her. He grabbed me and flung me across the room." That was last I could get out before I started balling again.

I heard the door open.

"Anna! What did you say Carlisle." I looked up shocked. She thought it was him. He was the one helping me and her. I didn't know what to say. Carlisle did though.

"It wasn't me that was talking it was Anna. I know what happened. And I can't let you two go back to that house with him in there."

"I told him Bella. I don't want to get hurt again. I don't know how you put up with it for so long but. I can't and won't let it happen to you anymore." I almost screamed at her. I laid my head back down on Carlisle's shoulder. I had made a wet spot on his white doctor's coat.

"Well… What do you suggest we do then Carlisle? We have nowhere to go. I am not taking myself or Anna to a shelter. And… and… and… If we don't go home Charlie will come find us to kill us. I graduate in... A week. I... I'm too old to go to foster care. I can't j-j-jus-st let her go." She had tears streaming down her face.

I got up and ran to her. I gave her a big hug. She didn't return. I looked up. She looked off into the distance. She snapped back into reality and soon realized what I was doing. She fell to her knee's and swept me into a huge hug. I wanted to keep hugging her. She reminded me there was good in the world and not everything was bad. Like Charlie. She picked me up, even with her ribs.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll figure out how we can stay together."

Carlisle spoke up for the first time in a while.

"You two could come over to my house, for the night. I'm sure Alice and Rose would have fun dressing up Anna." Carlisle slightly giggled.

"Would you really let us? That would help Carlisle. Thank you." Bella Accepted.

"Well my shift ends right now so we can drive over there right now. Edward will be glad to see you Bella."

Bella blushed but didn't say anything. We walked out of the office, me still in Bella's arms. Carlisle walked next to us. I heard a voice that was all too familiar. Charlie was here. I tightened my grasp on Bella.

"Don't worry Bella, Anna. I won't let anything happen." Carlisle walked in front of us. Bella felt so sure of Carlisle. (A/N: Bella knows the Cullen's "Secret".) I didn't though. Carlisle was a little smaller than Charlie and Charlie has police training. I hid my head in Bella's hair.

"Bella, Anna!" I heard Charlie's fake concerned voice. We didn't stop acting as if we didn't hear him. He grabbed my arm harder than he should have.

"OWWW!" I screamed out in pain.

"Baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" He had no real concern in his voice it was coated in fake slim.

"No you're not now take your hands off me!" I screamed back and tried to pull away but his grip tightened. I didn't scream but a tear fell. This time Carlisle spoke up.

"Charlie, I think you need to let go. The girls are coming home with me. Alice and Rose want to see them."

"Ok. Fine but if they're not back by 10:30 tomorrow. Then. Well they'll be sorry." No one was around to hear. The nurses' station was deserted. No one was in the waiting room.

Charlie stormed off. I looked down at my wrist. It was already starting to turn purple. Bella stood stunned. She never thought that he would have the nerve to do anything or say anything like that in front of someone.

"Anna are you ok?" Bella and Carlisle almost said in unison.

"I'm fine I just want to go to bed." I yawned. We walked to our cars. Carlisle stopped at the exit to wait for us. I was put into the passenger seat and laid my head against the window trying to fall asleep and succeeded.

* * *

**Hope you like. tell me if you liked it being in Anna's pov. Tell me if you didn't. Tell me if you rather it only be in Bellas pov. Give me ideas. Tell me what you think!!! **

**OMG you don't know how. Well look down.**

**yes down. **

**See this Green button well click it and tell me whatt you think**


	3. New Home

Chapter Three- New Home

Bellas POV

Anna was asleep on the couch. I kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs to Edwards room. This wasn't going to be easy. I had been avoiding him. He didn't know. He probably did now. Before I got to his room I was stopped by no others than Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose. They gave me a group hug.

"Bella Marie Swan! How could you keep a secret from us. We could have stopped this from happening long ago. Did you think that we would love you or Anna less?" Alice didn't wait for an answer but just kept on with her tyraid. Rose, even though she didn't like me much gave me a hug and whispered.

"We'll talk later." And was gone down the stairs. She sat down in front of the couch and was stroking Anna's hair in a motherly way. Rose did like me after all.

"Bella are you listening to me?"

"Alice can we finish this later I really need to talk to someone." I looked over Alice's shoulder and Edward was standing there. I pushed past a knowing Alice and walked to Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and inhaled his intoxicating smell. He was my own brand of heroine. I was addicted to him. I could never get enough of him. Edward lifted me and brought me to his room and sat me on the leather couch.

I decided to cut to the chase.

"Edward you probably know everything from Carlisle's thoughts and I don't feel like crying my eyes out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Now that I think about it and with what Alice said, I wish I would have told you sooner. If I had Anna would have never of gotten hurt tonight. I avoided you because I knew that if you knew I was hurting then you would hurt. I never want you to hurt. I thought that it would best if I didn't tell you or your family. I'm….I'm… Sorry."

With the last words I climbed into Edwards lap and he let me. I cried into his shirt and we wrapped our arms around each other.

"Bella," I looked up at the sound of my name coming out of his oh so perfect lips. They were so … so perfect. His icy cool breathe slid down my neck making goose bumps arise on my skin.

His topaz eyes held so much wisdom yet so much love and passion and affection. But, the emotions present in his, hurt, was the one I could see the best. He tried to hide it, it showed on his face, he wasn't so good at it.

"how could you think that this was your fault. It wasn't. Your right if you would have told us Anna never would have got hurt. On the contrary you shouldn't of either. Charlie should rot in hell. If I ever see him lay one hand on you, or Anna, I will personally take him to Italy and have him tortured by the Volturi themselves. Or, I could kill him. They're both good options but I like the second one best." I looked away as Edward continued.

"Love, Look at me." I looked up. His lips centimeters from mine. I could taste his breathe. I hadn't kissed those lips in what seemed like years. I inched forward. Our lips locked, moving together in unison. Our mouths parted letting each other explore. I felt like I didn't need to breathe. Edward broke the kiss.

"Breathe, love." He instructed me. I felt I didn't know how until my lungs filled with the welcome air and the smell of honeysuckle and crisp winter and winter in one. It was wonderful!

I yawned. I looked at Edward's digital clock. 12:54 A.M.

"Sleep love." Another demand that I wanted to follow. He hummed my lullaby and I quickly drifted off to sleep.

Anna's POV

I didn't open my eyes but we had stopped and the car was turned off. I assumed we were at the Cullen's. My door opened and the fall air filled the truck. I heard a click as the seat belt was unhooked and two firm, cold arms lifted me from the seat. I heard a door open and a women gasp. I was laid on a chair of some sort.

"Carlisle, Bella what happened? Are you alright? Is Anna alright." It was Esme. How I loved Esme. She was the mother I never had and **will** never have. I felt Esme put a cold hand on my head and sit down beside me.

"Well…" Bella explained what has been happening leading up to this point. A tear slid down my cheek. Esme wiped it away, she kissed my forehead and came back with a blanket.

"I'll be right here all night Anna." She whispered. It comforted me. I smiled and whispered, " I love you Mom." Yes. I called her mom. I peeked my eyes to see her reaction to this. She had a smile painted on her face worth a million dollars. Esme sat down at the end of my feet and just stared. Bella walked over.

"Anna, I love you. That will never change. I wanted you to know that." With that she kissed my head.

"I love you t Bella, It will never change. Night." I whispered.

Bella rubbed my cheek and got up. I heard a loud whisper from upstairs. A few minutes later, who I assumed was Rose, came down the stairs and sat down in front of the couch. She stroked my hair and hummed. I soon fell asleep.

_Anna's Nightmare_

"_You'll be just like your sister." _

"_I wanna be like my sister." I was in mine and Bella's room. Bella was in the corner. I didn't realize it but she had been stabbed multiple times and was bleeding out on the floor. _

"_You wanna be just like her and DIE!!!?? HUH?? IF YOU DO THEN I CAN MAKE THAT WISH COME TRUE!" _

_Charlie yelled at me. I jumped over the bed and knelt down by Bella and started balling. _

"_WHY HER GOD? WHY? SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING? SHE WAS THE BEST SISTER IN THE WORLD? WHY COULDN'T YOU KILL CHARLIE?? HUH? HE'S THE BAD ONE. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE THE GOOD ONES?" I got quiet saying this part._

"_You took my only friend to. You know her. Her name was Payton Lynn Cram.(A/N: this part about payton is true so please read.)She was the only… one …. Who … talked to me. Then… YOU HAD TO GO AND GIVE HER STUPID CANCER!!! THE KIND THAT IS SO RARE THAT IT TOOK 7 HOSPITAL VISITS AND 5 –RAYS TO FIND! WHY ARE YOU MEAN TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT? HUH GOD? I THOGHT THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE NICE ONE? But I guess you're not." _

_Charlie stood looking at me like I was crazy. He stumbled towards me. With the knife he used to kill Bella with in his hand._

"_Go ahead kill me Charlie. I have nothing… Wait… NO! I do have something to live for. The Cullen's. They loved Bella and love me. I can't die. It would break Esme's heart." Charlie lundged at me. I screamed. _

_End of Nightmare_

"Anna. Anna wake up dear!" I heard Esme's voice calling to me. I opened my eyes.

"Mom." I semi-whispered. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her. I cried like a baby for hours. _My mom_ held me the whole time and rocked me back and forth. She was the mom that I want and would love.

"Esme, can you be my mom?" I asked half asleep.

She looked like she were about to cry but didn't.

"Yes." Was all she said. Then I fell asleep.

Bella POV

I woke up to Anna's scream.

"Go back to sleep love she just had a bad dream Esme's comforting her and from what Anna's thinking she hopes she didn't wake anybody else up so go back to sleep.

I finally fell asleep. Just before I fell I sleep I heard Anna ask.

"Esme, can you be my mom?" Esme replied with a simple.

"Yes." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Please?

Chapter 4- Please?

Bella's POV

I awoke not opening my eyes but remembering all that happened. Charlie's words echoed in my head.

"If they're not back by 10:30 tomorrow they'll be sorry." This thought made me instantly shoot up in Edwards arms, causing a searing pain to rack through my whole body. I yelled in pain.

"AHHH." A single tear escaped my eyes.

"Bella, is everything all right?" Anna came running through the door followed by Carlisle, Alice, Rose, and Esme. I looked up into Edward's eyes seeing his pained expression I decided it would be best if I faked it. I hid the look of pain and responded,

"I'm fine. My rib hurt for a second because I sat up to fast. What time is it?" Thinking of mine and Anna's safety Anna came over and climbed into my lap. Being careful of mine and her injuries a wrapped my arms around her in a motherly way and gave her a hug.

"It's just about 11:30. Why dear?" Esme answered and asked.

"Shoot. Anna c'mon let's go. We were supposed to be home an hour ago." Anna looked up with worried eyes. It pained me to see that she was scared of her own home. No eight year old should be scared of her home.

"Bella, but, but, dad-d-d. He's t-t-t-her-e."

"We have to go Anna. No but's about it." Anna shot out of my arms like she wasn't hurt at all. She ran to Esme, she gladly picked her up and walked out of the room.

I could hear Anna's muffled cries down the hall. Then they became sniffles and then nothing at all.

"Bella, I can't send you or Anna back there. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you." Edward started sweet then turned sour with every word he said after Bella.

"Carlisle, it's my choice to go back isn't it? You can't keep me or Anna here. So please restrain your son while I go get my sister."

I stood up and walked over to Carlisle with pleading eyes hoping that he would tell me no you can't go back. But he didn't get what I was pleading for. He thought I was pleading for him to restrain Edward.

"Please?" Was all I could say without sobbing my heart out right there. He nodded and walked over to Edward talking in such a low voice that only a vampire could hear. I walked out the door to hear Esme singing to Anna.

"It must've been Wild angels, Wild Angels, watching over you and me. Wild Angels, Wild Angels Baby what else could it be." I just stood there listening till the end of the song. Standing there listening I thought the Cullen's were my Wild Angels. The song ended and I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

"She sings beautifully doesn't she?" It was Carlisle. I looked up and seen the love and passion in his eyes. He truly loved Esme.

"Yeah. She does. She really loves Anna too. I don't think that Esme would be able to live another day if something happened to her. I don't think I would either." I walked off the steps and over to Esme and Anna.

"Esme, I need to take Anna home." I whispered. She looked so sad when I said it. I took Anna.

Esme kissed her on the forehead and walked over to Carlisle and talked in a rushed voice. I walked out the door and to the truck. I placed Anna in the passenger seat and buckled her. I started the truck and pulled out of the long driveway. I was hoping that Charlie went to work.

I could see the house his cruiser was in the driveway. This wasn't going to be good. I turned in the driveway and saw Charlie peak through the blinds. He didn't look happy. I quickly look over at Anna. She was awake and knew that Charlie wasn't happy. It was now 12:09. Damn. A full hour and a half late. All I could think about was Anna's safety.

"Anna when we get in there you're going to run up the stairs and lock the bedroom door.

If I come up the stairs I don't want you opening that door one time. Not if you think I'm about to die. You're going to stay upstairs in that room. Do you understand?" I looked at her and wiped away a tear that had fallen over the rim of her eye.

"Yes."She managed to get out a little bit above a whisper.

We both got out Anna quickly came around and gave me a hug and held my hand for dear life.

I opened the door and Anna let go and ran up the stairs and I heard a 'click'. She listened very well.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Charlie screamed at the top of his lungs.

Anna's POV

I ran to Esme. I didn't want to go back to Charlie. I knew he was just going to hurt us more. Esme carried me out of the room calming me with her scent and voice.

"Esme. Will you sing me a song?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Do you know the song Wild Angels?" I loved that song I shook my head as she wiped away the last tear drop that existed on my face.

She started to sing then I fell asleep. The next thing I remember was us leaving the Cullen's house. I turned around to see Esme standing in the doorway with the saddest face I had ever seen. Edward and the rest of the family were watching too.

We pulled up to the house. I could see the look of despair on Bella's face as we pulled in. She turned off the truck and all was silent for a second.

""Anna, when we get in there you're going to run up the stairs and lock the bedroom door. If I come up the stairs I don't want you opening that door one time. Not if you think I'm about to die. You're going to stay upstairs in that room. Do you understand?"

I let a tear slip down my face. Thinking of what Bella had just said made me wish more and more that we weren't here. Bella wiped the tear with her finger. I said, "Yes." Just above a whisper.

I got out of the truck and ran around to Bella and gave her the biggest hug I had in years.

I let go and looked up at Bella, she was looking at the house. I turned there _he_ was. His eye's were burning holes in my face. I grabbed Bella's hand for dear life. We walked up the steps to the house.

When Bella opened the door I ran for it. Up the stairs I ran to our room locking the door in the process.

I ran to the corner, making myself into a tight ball like yesterday letting the tears fall.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Charlie screeched. Bella didn't respond. I heard a smack and a thump as 'something' hit the floor. One kick, two kicks, three kicks, four kicks, later I heard one slight whimper. Oh, now she was really going to get it. I couldn't just stay here and let this happen to Bella. I had to do something.

I looked over the room again and again until I seen exactly what I needed. Bella's cell phone was sitting on the desk. One thing Charlie didn't know she had. She has an AT&T go phone. She pays for it her self. I so hoped that she had calling. I could hear crashing going on downstairs. She would be near death soon.

I got up and grabbed the phone. Now who should I call. Not the police they wouldn't believe me. Um, Edward. Yes, that was perfect. I scrolled through Bella's contacts till I found Edward's number. Call.

"Your Balance is too low for this call. Please top up your account with a pay-as-you go pay card or credit card." Bella why'd you pick this week to get texting. I can text Edward. I opened a message. I practice all the time with texting so when I could get a phone I would be good.

"Quick Bellas getting hurt!Really BAD this time! Please Edward hurry!" Was what I sent to him. A minute had gone by and I thought that he hadn't got it. The phone vibrated and Edward said.

"I will be there as fast as I can." I didn't reply because that would waste more of Edwards time. I heard Bella coming up the stairs. She made it to the door.

"I don't care what I said before Anna open up!" I ran to the door opened it and seen the worst sight in the world. Bella was bloody from head to toe. I knew she was hurting she was limping all over.

"Bella get your scrawny ass down here before I kill both of you!" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I pulled Bella in and shut and locked the door.

Bella fell down against the closet door and I went and sat next to her. Wrapping my arms around her not caring I was ruining Alice's clothes she had bought specially for me.

I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. Where was Edward. He said he would be here. Charlie started banging on the door.

"Open up you little skanks! Or I'll kill you both!" He's never said that he was going to kill us. He had always called us names though. Bella's eyelids shut. No.

"Bella! Bella, no you ha....ve t-t-to-o-o stay u-u-u-p!" I started to cry. I hugged Bella closer than I thought was possible and amazingly, she hugged me back.

Very weakly but she hugged me back, she was dying. Charlie Busted through the door. It was just like my dream. No, please no.

"Gunna be just like her sister." Charlie said that in my dream. Only I can't wake up from this one. I replied,

"I want to be just like my sister!"

"YOU WANT TO BE LIKE HER AND DIE! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT I CAN MAKE THAT WISH COME TRUE!"

"Why us God? Huh? Why?" I didn't say everything that i remebered from my dream but just something i wanted to.

Charlie stumbled forward. Knife in hand. Blood stained and sticky, it reaked of a rusty salt smell.

I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

It never came I heard Charlie scream from down stairs. How he get down there. I got up leaving Bella on the floor. I ran down the stairs. Edward was in my living room looking a Charlie with black eyes.

He was going to kill my father. I didn't love Charlie but i didn't want him dead either. I ran over to Edward.

"No! Don't kill him Edward!Please?" I tugged on Edwards shirt like a four year old would and he looked down. Now with sympathy written all over his face. As soon as i seen it it was gone. Someone was carrying me up the stairs.

Fast at that. I looked to see who it was.

It was Alice. She passed me to another set of cold arms.

I could her frantic voices but not make out what they were saying. I looked up I was in Rose's arms.

She was running reallly fast. Like faster than someone should be able to. It was the middle of October. The mid-october slapped across my face. But all i could think about was Bella. Was. She. Dead?

* * *

**what did you think**

**I really took a long time to write this I know that I did.**

**I'm really sorry for that i just wanted to say that i'm not gunna update again until I have **

**8-12 reviews? you think you can do that. Please? **

**Ok Now to Review you just click this green button below where im typing.**

**Yup that write there. Now **

**Write what you thought about my writing. Please!!! i could really use some reviews there what make me want to write!**


	5. Hospital:Again

**Just because I got a few nice reviews I'm going to update.**

**Just cuz I'ma nice like that.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

My body ached all over. It felt like every bone in my body had been broken. I opened my eyes, to everything blurry. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I heard beeping I knew what that meant. I was in the hospital.

I looked to the right of the bed. There, sitting in Edwards lap was a sleeping Anna. When Edward realized that I had woken up he quickly but smoothly, as to not wake Anna up, came to me. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"So, what's the diagnosis?" Edward looked at me; his eyes saying, 'I wish I could have killed him' but even though I was blacked out upstairs I could still hear Anna and the Cullen's. Anna's words were, 'Please don't kill him Edward he's my dad.' Or something or other along those lines. I can't remember all the way. The door squeaked open to reveal, Carlisle Cullen.

"Well, Bella I am glad to see your up. Would you like the good news or the bad? I'll start with the bad so the good can cheer you up. The bad is that you have three fingers, a wrist, one leg, and one arm all broken. You also have three cracked ribs along with multiple stab wounds in the stomach region. There is major bruising, everywhere; you have a black eye and a broken nose. I am appalled with what has happened here and very sorry Bella. The good news is, and I know that you will be happy to hear this, is that we can keep you here at the hospital, or you can choose to come and stay at our house in BED, no getting up for two whole weeks. You and Anna, What do you say?"

"You know I would love to stay at your house but, I have to ask Anna first." As if on cue Anna woke up.

"Ask me what?" Anna said with a yawn.

"Would you want to stay here at the hospital with me or at the Cullen's?"

"CULLEN'S!" I knew that was going to be her answer but I wanted to make sure. You could never tell with her. Anna climbed into the bed and laid next to me.

"Well, there are some eager visitors outside. I'll leave so you can have some time with them."

"Carlisle, if you don't have other patients right now you can stay if you like."I told him. Carlisle was the father I never had and never will have. My father always told me how worthless I was. I guess I kind of was. I mean the only good I brought to the world was working at the Newton's sports/camping store. But, now was the time to be happy not wallow in my own self pity.

Carlisle decided to stay. Alice was the first to come running through the door with Rose and Esme right on her heals. Jasper walked in with about 10 balloons. All saying things like get well or things like that.

Next the big teddy bear of a boy/man Emmett walked through the door, ironically carrying a giant teddy bear and smaller one with a jewelry box tied around it. I prayed to God that the smaller one was for Anna. As if Edward 'could' read my mind he answered.

"Don't worry, Love, the smaller one IS for Anna." I guess he just knew me very well.

"Bella! Are you alright. Oh my God! I'm so glad you decided to come and stay at our house," I nodded and hugged her she continued talking but to Anna this time, " Anna you, Rose and I have to go shopping while you're with us!" Anna nodded eagerly she hadn't been shopping for real since Dad wasn't a drunk, oh wait that means NEVER! God, there are so many things that Anna hasn't been able to do because of that asshole.

"Bella, I'm so happy you and Anna are ok. I was so worried about you. You know you lost a lot of blood." Esme told me and hugged me and kissed my forehead all at once, whilst Edward was still sitting on the Edge of my bed Esme walked over to the other side of the bed where Anna was laying.

Rose started to talk to me but I didn't hear her. I was listening to what Esme was saying to Anna.

Esme had the little teddy bear with the jewelry box on it.

"You know Anna, I was going to give this to Rose or Alice or maybe even Bella someday. But, I asked all of them and they said they thought that you should have it. This necklace," She had taken out a beautiful necklace, It looked like a very old Tiffany's box, damn Ali was rubbing off on me.

The necklace was absoulutley beautiful. It was a full gold cross with little diamond studes all over but far enough apart so that you could see the gold in between. Anna had a pricless look on her face.

"I can't take this Esme. I'm not your daughter and…" She couldn't come up with another reason to not take it. We could all see the hurt and rejection in her eyes.

"Maybe when you're older you'll want it. I'll keep it till then." Esme looked down and put the necklace back into the box. "Keep the teddy bear though. Were making Bella keep hers too." Esme gave Anna a kiss on the forehead and a hug and left the room. Carlisle followed. Anna got off the bed and sat in a chair at the far side of the room.

"Bella, Bella? Were you listening to me?"

Man, I need to listen better next time. Then I started seeing spots I don't know why.

"Bella, Bella? Are you okay?" I shook my head no.

"CARLISLE!" I heard Anna yell. He came rushing into the room.

"Bella, Bella! Stay with me!"

"What's happening Carlisle? Bella, Love please. Keep your eyes open." Edward. I fought the blackness for his voice. I couldn't win though. Soon the easy going black swept me away from all reality.

* * *

**Now, I know your all thinking. Well nothing good happened in this chapter. I waited forever for this. But sorry I have been so busy after school I mean not just a little busy but ALOTTT!!! And I have had major writers block I couldn't decide if I wanted bella to become a vampire of not. I did not think of death because there is the end of the story Bella dies. Boo Hoo. Then I have nothing left to write. Soo I decided to make her lose a lot of blood almost enough to kill her. But the cullens save the day.**

**Don't worry there is more Charlie Bella Anna scenes and they will be coming.**

**Again this is basically just a filler chapter. Writers block.**

**Thank you For all the nice reviews!**


	6. Authors Note Please Read

Srry fanfiction is being Stupidd!! i wanted to update but it was like

sorry internal error please try again. I tryed agian like 10 times!\

\

Hopefully i will have this updated byyy tomorrow.? :/ idk though. it depends on Fanfiction.

OH and you guys should check out these songs: I love them all!

**Boats and Birds- Gregory and The hawk**

**Oats we Sow-Gregory and The hawk**

**Your Biggest Fan-NeverShoutNever**

**You got Style-NeverShourNever**

**Big City Dreams-NeverShoutNever**

**Here Goes Nothing-NeverShoutNever**

**Jump Then Fall-Taylor Swift**

**Untouchable-Taylor Swift**

**All taylor Swift Songs-Says Me! **

**Ohh and just to let you guys knowww i may not be albe to updatee veryy soon at alllll cuzzzzz i'ma trying out for the **

**FLP Annie production. Ik that my profile says that i'm like 15 or 14? but really i'm only 13!! ohh and the story i'm writng**

**is true. It happened to the story i'm Anna. I mean Mostly true up until the chapter that I wanted to post instead of this. **

**I put the Cullens in for the Foster Parents and family that i had and Bella is playing my Older sister. **


	7. Cullen's

_**Woah! Lots of reviews on that last chapter. Thanks soooo soooo much for all the reviews.**_

_**If you have any ideas for chapters in the future plz do tell cuz I am having major writers block!! Thnxx!**_

* * *

**Cullens**

Anna POV

Bella woke up, Carlisle decided that she passed out from too many visitors at once. I didn't though. I knew what made Bella pass out. While I was sitting on the hospital room bed, outside the window, none other than the chief of police himself, Charlie Swan. No, not my daddy. A daddy would give you kiss on the knee when you fell down. Not give you the scrap on the knee and then laugh. Anyways, I didn't tell anyone this. But, Edward turned to see him. He didn't tell anyone and I looked at him with pleading eyes to NOT tell anyone.

Now, present day, it has been about a week since everything happened. Bella and I have been living with Cullen's. They refused to let us go, and we didn't want to go anyways. I had started calling Esme mama in front of everyone, and Carlisle daddy. Everyone else I call by their first name, except Bella I call her sissy. I was sitting in bed with Bells. We were having a sister bonding time. We never have had one so Rosie, Ali and mommy gave us a day together.

"Girls, I have a surprise for you!" Mama called from the hallway.

"Come in!" We yelled in unison. Mama walked in the room with a pile of movies and junk food. She had two bowls filled with buttery delicious looking popcorn too! I loved my life now. I had everything and more.

"Thanks Esme, this is really nice of all you guys. You don't have to though. Yo-" Mama cut her off, "Bella, dear, this is a sister day for you and Anna to catch up, in all the years passed you probably haven't had much time to talk about much." Mom put down the movies on the bedside table, the popcorn on the bed between us along with the junk food.

"Thanks mama!" I swore every time I said that mom's face lit up like no one has ever said that to her. But, I liked it. Mama kissed me and Bella on the forehead and walked out shutting the door behind her. I picked up the movies there were

My Sisters KeeperJulie and JuliaThe Time Traveler's Wife27 Dresses

At the bottom of the pile was a movie only Emmett would put in. Role Models. I wasn't a loud to watch PG-13 movies let alone R! I left that one on the table.

"What one do you want to watch Bells?" I showed her all of the movies except Role Models. She norrowed it down to My sisters keeper and The time travelers wife.

"One of these ones." I looked at the two. I had already seen the time travel one with Alice. She made me watch it. I liked it a lot, but I had never seen My sisters Keeper.

"My Sisters Keeper." I grabbed it from her hands and plopped it into the DVD player.

During the whole thing Bella and were crying. We were at the part when the doctor tells her mom that Kate was going to die and couldn't live through another surgery, when mama popped her head in the door.

"Bells, Anna," We paused the movie, " all of us our going out." Mama said.

"Where you going Mama?"

"Well, daddy and I are going to the store, Alice and Rose are going shopping, The boys are going to some basketball thing. We'll all be back later." I got out of bed and ran into my mothers arms. Her eyes weren't that pretty Gold, they were more of a deep, deep gold.

"Ok, where's daddy I want to say bye to him." I looked around hoping to see daddy. I couldn't find him.

"Here I am." I turned in my mama's arms, there was daddy.

"DADDY!" I switched arms. Now in my fathers. I gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye while Mama did the same to Bella.

"When will you and Mama be back?"

"Soon. Maybe a few hours. I'm going to take mommy to dinner too." Aw. How romantic of daddy. I didn't want to stand in the way, with one last kiss from him and mama I made my way back to watch the rest of My Sisters Keeper.

I snuggled up to Bella. It had been about an hour since everyone left. I had just put in the Time Travelers Wife, when Bella and I heard a crash from downstairs and heavy footsteps. We paused the movie and listened as the heavy foot-falls made their way up the stairs. We could see the silhouette of the persons feet from under the door.

"Go hide in the closet Anna! Now!" I did as I was told, I hurridly ran to the closet making my way in to the farthest back corner while shutting the door. I hoped it was just another one of Emmett's stupid jokes.

I heard the door open and a voice that was all too familiar. Charlie's. I stopped breathing, well as much as I could so that it wasn't that noticeable.

"What do you want Charlie, huh?" Charlie was drunk. Just listening to his voice enraged me. I remembered. Ali had put a phone in here. There was one time when I was too short to reach a shirt I wanted to wear. I didn't want to go get anyone, for fear I would forget what shirt it was. I yelled for someone to come. They did, eventually, so Ali put a phone in here. I just have to be quiet.

Charlie was now yelling. I was almost to the phone. When the closet door opened. He couldn't see the phone unless he went around the two corners to where I was hiding. I picked it and dialed Mama's cell phone. I could see Charlie that mean's he could see me. Mama answered. I screamed at the top of my lungs and yelled,

"Mama! Help! Charlie! AHHH! Ple-" Charlie put his hand over my mouth. I bit into his hand, I tasted the familiar smell of blood.**_(A/N: She wasn't tasting a smell. She was used to the smell of blood and now she knows that the taste of blood is the same as the smell.) _** Charlie pulled the phone out from the wall. I tried to make my escape. Bad idea that just made him angry. I ran out of the closet and Bella was on the floor. I wanted to stop and help but I knew that if I did he would hurt her more and then me. I wanted him to not hurt either of us but from the two. Me.

I ran down the stairs with a raging Charlie on my tail. On the last step my Bella had to come out, I tripped. I heard Charlie laugh. I tried to get up but he already had me in his grasp. I heard something but I didn't bother to look. I did look when I heard growling coming from somewhere. I looked around and from the door way I could see my Mama and Daddy, but why were they growling. Mama and Daddy moved from the door way to reveal Ali, Rose, Emmie, Edward, and Jazz. All in a low crouch and baring their teeth like… like… an animal?

I didn't remember much after that. I could feel I was in my Mama's arms. Then I woke up here.

* * *

**_And you guys don't even know what HERE is! ha lol but anyways: I have been loving the reviewss... They're pretty awesome. I would love to get some moree. Maybe like 5-10 more would be nice..? Ok welll tell me what you think. The next Chapter is going to Be Edwards and Bella High School graduation. _**

**_NO i hadn't forgot about that. I bet u have though. But chapter One is where i talked about itt. I think? lol_**

**_Then I have to make the Rosalie talk. Nope hadn't forgot about that. Bella gets to her about Royce. bunches of funn but again i might now get to wringinggg veryy soon.. I just had to quite my Quiz Bowl team cuzz i had to muchhh on my plattee sooo we'll see. _**

**_Please read and review... Be veryy awesome forrr meee!! luv you all_**

**_-Meghan Rose-_**


	8. Graduation

Graduation And Freedom

Bella's POV

"Anna, I don't know how you're going to take this but… we're… vampire's sweetheart." Carlisle was trying to explain it as nicely as possible. I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't know what to say.

"Edward, what's she thinking?" I whispered.

"Well, she's kind of reacting like you ,love, turning it over and over inside her head. She doesn't know if it's good or bad." Anna started to speak.

"So, do you guys have like, super powers?" Wow! That must have been what I sounded like when I told them that I wasn't scared of them. We all laughed. She stared at us all with, Oh my gosh, it was an Alice face. The one she gives when she doesn't want to be made fun of. Alice needs to stop rubbing off on her.

"Stop! I was serious. Do you guys have super powers? Yes or no. It's a simple answer." Well, it was sort of simple unless she wanted to know what everyone did.

"Well, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can change emotions and feel emotion." Anna thought it over and then came with a reply.

"What's yours and mama's power?"

"Well, I have the ability to be very compassionate. Your mothers is the strong ability to love." Edward lifted me off his lap and into his arms and whisked me away up the stairs to a waiting Rose and Alice. Graduation was in two hours and Alice and Rose said that I had to look perfect. Like I would be able to look perfect with a bandage around my head and my broken leg and arm. I could bearly walk without someone holding me, let alone having to walk across the stage without tripping. But Edward said that he had talked to the principal and it was ok for him to come back out to help me across.

"Ok, Edward scootle your bootle. Time for Bella to become beautiful."

"She's already beautiful Alice, you just need to get her dressed." With that Edward kissed the top of my head and was on his way out of the room. Alice picked me up and carried me to the bathtub that was already filled with water. She undressed me and helped me into the tub where she washed me and my hair. We were done in the bathroom and Rose was ready to do my hair while Alice went to get my outfit.

Anna came up to watch.

"What do you think of her hair Anna?" Rose asked Anna for her input on my hair.

"It's beautiful!" Anna never said anything mean to anyone, that's one of the things I loved about her though I would love her even if she were a big downer! Alice came back with a dress with a base white through the middle with a floral baby blue light purple and baby pink and black floral print on it. It was strapless with a black satin bow tied of to the side right under the bust. It wasn't my favorite but it was Alice and it would have to do. What I really hated were the shoes she wanted me to wear, it was satin died purple to match the purple on the dress, stiletto heal. They were cute but not me.

"Ali, it's so pretty!" Of course the nothing like Bella, Anna, thinks it so adorable.

"So, what do you think Bella? Be honest?" If Alice wanted me to be honest FOR REAL then I would tell her I hated the heals and I would die if I wore them. But, being the nice friend that I am I lied, only for her benefit though.

"It's perfect. But what about the heal, isn't that a little dangerous for me?"

"Don't worry, you only have to wear one because you have that cast, and, Edward's going to walk you the whole way. I already seen it, you will not fall. Something else is going to happen to but I will not tell you that." She got a disgusted face when saying that part so I figured I didn't need to know.

While Anna sat on the bed watching every move that Rose and Alice made, Alice was putting on make-up while Rose was getting the dress unzipped. Rose and Alice helped me up and I leaned on Anna so I wouldn't fall over. They put the dress on over my head and then made sure everything was still in order. My hair was in perfect curls that slightly resembled Rose's except mine was a bit shorter and a brown color.

With everything actually on it looked cute. The only thing was it was June here but felt like it was late October.

"Alice, this is great and all but don't you think it's a little cold for a strapless dress?" She nodded and ran out of the room and was back in no time with a purple half cardigan that matched perfectly. It had two black buttons in the middle and was long sleeved but a little loose so my arm with the cast wasn't bulging.

I looked once more into the full length mirror. I did look beautiful.

"Me next! Me next!" Anna chanted. Rose picked her up and sat her in the chair while Alice went to look for an outfit. This time it was my turn to sit on the bed and be the on-looker. Edward came and whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous sweetheart." Then kissed right above my ear. Next to him, I actually fit in today. He was wearing a black suit with a white button-up dress shirt underneath. The suit jacket was unbuttoned and he was wearing a purple satin tie that matched my purple cardigan.

"So do you." I whispered back, then kissing him on the lips. Alice came back and cleared her throat. Alice had picked out a strapy dress with a simple print. It was cream colored as Alice would say.

"It's so pretty Ali! I love it. Help me in." Alice pulled off Anna's clothes leaving her in only her undershirt and underwear.

"Edward's gotta leave! I can't change in front of a boy!" Anna was such a girl. I didn't want to leave Edward, so, I stood with him and instead of him helping me walk he picked me up and carried me to the downstairs couch where Emmett and Jasper were.

"Edward, why did it have to be me and Anna?" I said just above a whisper.

Edward thought about it for a moment. "I don't know, but if it wouldn't of happened think, would we be as close as we are now? Would Esme of found not one, but two new daughters to love? Of course I would of wished that this would've never happened." He was about to continue when Anna came down the stairs. She looked wonderful. Rose and Alice were right behind her. Jasper got up like a gentlemen a took Alice by the arm.

Emmett in the same way took Rose's arm. Anna just walked over to the couch and took the seat that was next to me. Esme and Carlisle came, Carlisle sat down in his old chair while Esme sat on his lap.

"Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward should leave now. The rest of us will be there in about 45 minutes to claim our reserved seats." Carlisle announced. I looked over at Anna, I gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. Edward tussled her hair just to get to Alice.

''Edward!! Look what you did! You completely ruined her hair!"

"No, now it looks like mine, fresh finger through the hair. Ha. Bye Alice." He kissed her on the cheek and picked me up and walked us out to the Volvo. Clean as ever and cozy. Edward took my hand in his free one and looked me in the eye. I knew he wanted to say something but deceided against it. He simply brought my hand to his lips and just like when we started dating, a little bolt of electricity shot through my body. I knew everything was going to be fine from now on. But, in the back of my head I couldn't help but think, this is not the end.

(I was just going to leave it there. But I deceided to write more!!!!)

Anna POV

We were waiting for the graduation to start. I hated to wait. I was not a very patient person. Since our last name was Swan Bella wasn't till the end of the ceremony. When we walked in I looked around. At first I didn't see him. At second glance there he was, arm in a cast and cuts and scraps all over. I tightened my grip on Carlisle's hand.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I looked up at him. I didn't want to tell him.

"I have to… go potty." I thought of on the spot.

"Esme, take her to the bathroom. Our seats are in the front row in the middle. You won't miss us." He flashed a smile and walked off with Rose and Emmett.

Esme lead us to the bathroom and she waited by the sink. There were millions of girls in there putting on last minute makeup. The bathroom reeked of cheap perfume and throw-up. Nervous girls I guess. **(A/N: Nervous, I think not. If you know what I mean.)**

I had finished my business and washed my hands. Esme and I were walking out of the bathroom when I noticed that to get to our seats we had to walk right by who? The chief of police, Charlie Swan.

"Mom, let's go this way." I tried to pull her away but she was strong. Fear engulfed my body. I didn't dare look him in the eye.

"But, our seats are right over there. C'mon." I thought that if we walked quickly it would be easy. A piece of cake. It wasn't. Charlie started a stare down. A small drunken devious smile plastered on his face. We made to our seats but not without me hearing him say,

"Soon." It made my stomach do a few flips. I sat in between Daddy and mama. My face was as pale as (**Edward Cullen's Ass! Pone sorry I had to do that)** the moon on a mid-winters night.

"Honey, you don't look so good, are you feeling ok?" My daddy went into doctor mode.

There was a big crowd starting to form. Not around me but they were around someone that was walking toward us.

"THAT'S THEM! THEY'RE THE ONES THAT KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTERS!" Oh no!

Bella POV

I was so nervous to have to walk across that stage. As I peeked from behind the curtain there was only 30 minutes till graduation started. My stomach was doing flips, cart wheels and back-bends! I turned to Edward.

"I can't do this Edward! I can't!" My voice was hysterical.

"Bella Swan, Bella Swan! Dear God! You're here! What happened! Your fathers here! Who kidnapped you and your sister? How'd You get here?" Reporters were coming in stamp peads. I nor Edward knew what was happening.

"I was never kidnapped. I got here because the Cullen's drove me. Where's my sister? Edward, we have to find my sister!"

Oh my God! That was all I could think when I seen the rest of the Cullen's in handcuffs! I could hear Anna crying out.

"Anna! Anna!" Edward was carrying me to where Anna was. As soon as Edward put me down he was taken into handcuffs.

"Bella! Anna! My girls there, Oh My God! Bella what happened to you?" Charlie tried key word tried to sound like he cared, other people believed him but no Anna and I knew better.

"Don't act all innocent Charlie, you know exactly what happened! After all, you're the one that did this to me! Anna was by my side hugging my leg.

"Bella, I want to go home."

"Home is where we're going to take you honey." Charlie tried to grab her.

"NO! Home is with the Cullen's not you!"Anna ran away no one tried to stop her until they saw where she was running to. Esme and Carlisle.

"Anna!"

This was not the graduation I'd expected!


	9. It Can't Be

_**OMG! Loved the all the reviews! I am having major writers block; and need help, so if you guys want to send in anything that might help, go ahead; fire away! I might like something and use it!**_

* * *

**It Can't Be**

Bella's POV

I don't remember much of that day; except for the fact that my whole life got taken away from me. I was numb all over, I didn't even realize that I was at a police station and Anna had been taken away from me until a few minutes ago.

I was sitting in a dull lifeless room. Same as any police interrogation room. Barred windows, grey all around. The only things taking up space in the room were the metal table and 3 chairs, the two police officers and me.

I knew that Charlie was watching everything that I did and listening to everything that I said through the intercom on the wall and the "mirror". One of the officers I knew, and I also knew he knew what Charlie did to me and Anna at home.

"So, Bella you say that the Cullen's didn't kidnap you and Anna? Correct?"

It was a short, fat officer that looked like he could go without the breakfast doughnuts, which asked me this. From his name badge, his name was Officer T. Bradshaw. Charlie had something about how he got confessions out of three different people that were actually innocent! I couldn't let him trick me.

"Yes." Keep my answers short and sweet; I could be out of here in no time.

"So, how did you get there? Were you lost and needed a place to stay? Did they brainwash you and Anna? We don't understand why you would go stay there, when you have a perfectly good home with your father?" He was really getting on my nerves.

"Well, I got there because after Charlie nearly killed me Edward came over to check on me. When he found me almost dead he called his family to come over to help. Edward Cullen is my boyfriend in case you didn't catch on right there. They brought Anna and I back to their house so there wasn't a scene at the hospital. They got me mostly cleaned up then took me to the hospital, where Carlisle was the only doctor to see me. I went back to their house in fear of mine or Anna's life being taken. They didn't brainwash us, and, we love that family more than we could ever love Charlie." Damn, he could probably nit-pick that all he wanted to and he wouldn't be able to find one thing to twist!

But, he did.

"So they threatened yours and Anna's life? You said that you went back to their house in fear of yours and Anna's life. That's all we need. Thank you Miss Swan."

"I WENT BACK TO THEIR HOUSE BECAUSE ANNA AND I WERE SCARED OF OUR OWN FATHER! HE COULD KILL EITHER OF US IN A MATTER OF SECONDS! And you don't even care. The only thing you care about is how many "villains" you can put in jail. But I'll tell you the Cullen's are the closest thing to a perfect family you'll ever come close to. Are you married Officer Bradshaw? Do you have a son or daughter? Do you know what it's like to be scared to come home because this could be the last day of your life? Having to always cover the bruises. Never knowing if today could be the day the teacher notice's that your father must be beating you. When you're being beat to know that you little sister is upstairs crying her eyes out because she's scared. Never having that feeling of being loved! DO YOU KNOW ANY OF THOSE FEELINGS OFFICER BRADSHAW?" Silence swallowed the room. The two officers stared at me and at each other.

"Umm," Officer Bradshaw was trying to find the words to say. "I don't know any of those feelings Bella, I do have a daughter, and another on the way, I would kill myself if my daughter were scared of me."

With that he exited the room. Officer Niles started to talk but was cut off by, someone I didn't know.

"Ms. Swan if you could come with me please."

He grabbed me by the arm and sat me in a wheel chair. Damn leg needs to get better faster; he gently pushed me around all the desks, into a new room. Anna rushed over to give me a hug. Her eyes were wet with tears, red and puffy. She climbed into my lap.

"Now, for the night girls we are holding the Cullen's. You're going to have to stay at home with your father. Now, unless the Cullen's give you a key to their house you'll have to stay there. We are giving you ten minutes with them."

As the officer pushed us toward the holding cell I could see all their faces, Edward's stood out, worried, he looked old. Alice was trying to see the future it wasn't working though. Jasper was in a bad spot with all these emotions. Esme was dry sobbing into Carlisle shoulder. Emmett looked like he wanted to kill. All of their eyes were a coal black color. Rosalie actually looked like she cared, then I knew she must care.

When the cell was opened and Anna and I were inside, the officer spoke up,

"You have ten minutes. We'll be watching."

Anna jumped out of my lap and into Esme's and Carlisle's arms.

"Bella," I would know that voice anywhere. He was at my feet now.

"If I could change one thing it would have been that you were never to see me like this, but, I need to ask you something that I would never dream of asking you, you and Anna must stay the night at Charlie's. After what you said and Anna said, they're going to watch Charlie's." I looked into Edward's eyes. For the first time I seen him as a 106 year old, and not the young ageless 17 year old. His perfectly marbled skin looked indented and creased with worry wrinkles. I moved my arms to around his neck and whispered, "Hold me." He did so. He sat in a cold metal chair at the far side of the lifeless room, much like the people occupying it at the time; I nuzzled my head into the curve of his neck. Inhaling that ever so sweet smell. Answering his question with a simple and short,

"I will." I never wanted to leave that room. Not that I loved the room but because it held everyone that I loved. The ten minutes was up fast as the officer escorted Anna and me into the main part of the building. As we came out there was a woman standing by officer Bradshaw that looked familiar.

It couldn't be, she was dead, that's what Charlie told us. Renee?

* * *

_**Ahhh!! Is it Renee coming back? Or is it just someone that looks extremely like her? Did Renee leave or did Charlie threaten to kill someone if she didn't???? ohhh what to come what to come!!! Really I could use some Ideas… Some of the next Chapters aren't going to be soooooooo….. ummm well full of stuff… It gunna be some Edward Bella stuff…. Some shopping and oh the rose talk is coming soon…**_

_**The green button please review with Ideas… The one with the best Idea… will get to Be specially thanked and they can have a characterized you in my story… I have someone you can be… It was a friend of mine that helped me through this all when it actually happened to me.**_


End file.
